DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This project will develop a curricula for using multiple media to educate primary care physicians and older Hispanic women about, first, the latest information on breast cancer prevention, screening, diagnosis, and treatment; second, about the nuances of breast cancer in Hispanics; and third, about effective communication strategies. Scenarios will be written for a series of six videotapes that contrast less effective and more effective strategies for communication in the physician- patient interaction situation. Physicians and women from the community will be recruited to act in the videotapes. Two community physicians and two media consultants will help develop the videos. The project is a joint effort between the University of Texas at El Paso and the Cancer Consortium of El Paso. These two institutions have extensive contacts in the health care community, including government agencies, policy makers, and service providers. These contacts will be used to recruit physicians for two types of interventions: small group viewing and discussions; and individual viewing of the videotapes. These contacts will also be used to recruit women from the community for small group viewing and discussions of the videotapes. Six physician groups and 12 community groups will be conducted over the course of the project. Participants will fill out short pre- and post-test questionnaires to investigate whether the videotapes had an effect on knowledge, attitudes, and prospective behavior with regard to breast cancer prevention, screening, diagnosis, and treatment. Supplementary materials will be developed for both physicians and older women to complement the videotapes and report on additional developments in the field. Physician groups will be led by a knowledgeable physician, a facilitator, and a woman from the community. Community health workers will be trained to present the videotapes to the older women.